


Tomato Bat

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Soft Yeorry
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Tomato Bat

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how beautiful Choerry’s dancing was for Yeojin to be so flustered about it. 
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

As the young girl stood in front of the mirror, she found herself gazing at her fellow colleague dancing to the beats of the song. With every drop and change in melody, the targeted girl has movements that flow nicely to every note of the song. Perhaps she was staring for too long that she didn’t notice how the girl was smiling back at her ever so subtly. 

“Anything wrong, Yeojin?” The dark-haired bat stared at the reflection of the girl, who quickly turned away when she was spotted drooling. 

“So beautiful..” Those words sneakily found their way out of the flustered girl as she went back to practice on her own.

“..What was that? Sorry, I couldn’t catch what you just said.” Choerry decided to be a little mischievous to tease the poor girl but it didn’t work. The younger girl had already put on her poker face while facing the other way, putting effort into her dance moves as well. 

“...” 

Disappointed, the once bubbly girl retreated back into silence as she picked up from where she stopped at, not before stealing a look at the frog once more. 

\---

It was break time and some of the girls have left the studio to get snacks for the others. Coincidentally, both the bat and the frog have decided to stay back. While the frog laid down on the floor due to exhaustion, she was quickly caught up the wandering bat who stared down at her. 

“Yeojin, you okay?” Choerry quickly sat down next to the girl and held her face into her palms. Slowly getting shy, the frog tried to turn away once again, but this time, she failed to do so. 

“Why are you ignoring me lately? Do you hate me already? Two weeks ago, you walked away when I was about to share ice-cream with you, yesterday you refused to walk home alone with me and just now you were just being plain rude.” The bat frowned throughout the entire statement when the frog pulled her in close to her. 

“Unnie, sit here.” Yeojin sat up from the ground and allowed the bigger girl to sit on her lap. 

Stunned, the bat complied. 

“Unnie, never once did I dislike you.. It’s just that lately, it’s getting hard for me to feel relaxed when you’re around.” Yoejin breathed softly next to the ears of the blushing bat while hesitating to continue her sentences. 

“Go on..” The soothing voice managed to calm the frog down. 

“Perhaps it’s just me, but unnie, the way you dance is so eye-catching I just can’t take my eyes off you. Even when we’re not practicing, your looks are so breathtaking..” The squiggly frog felt her cheeks burn as she snuggled close to the bat in shame while the bat felt her breath hitched every time a praise is heard from the other girl as well. 

“Yeojin, you’re treating me to black bean noodle soup and spicy rice cakes tomorrow.” Choerry responded with an almost airy tone. 

“Ehh? But I don’t have cash on me and my credit card is with my parents.” The girl shifted her legs as they were getting uncomfortable. Sensing her discomfort, the bat got ready to stand up. 

“Where are you going?” Yeojin looked up and found herself looking at a bat in a tomato costume. Chuckling slightly, she winked at Choerry before standing up as well. 

“You seemed embarrassed? Whatever. Let me accompany you and take a walk outside.” The two girls then laughed while heading out together.


End file.
